Believe
by cyreela
Summary: [UP!] [ KOOKV ] Siapa yang berbohong? Taehyung? Jungkook? Atau keduanya? —Aku mencintaimu, [ AU, BoysLove, MissTypo, ShortStory ] RnR Please...? #wink
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Believe © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – T– MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu mereka berbaring di ranjang apartemen Taehyung setelah melakukan maraton lima film Harry Potter sambil menghabiskan tiga kotak pizza dan sepuluh kaleng soda.

"Jungkook,"

"Hm?"

Taehyung berbaring miring. Menatap kosong sang kekasih yang sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamar, "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Jungkook menoleh, mempelajari raut wajah si pirang. Kekhawatiran yang tergambar membuatnya menaikan sebelah alis, "Tentu saja," dia menjawab tegas, "Aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu,"

"Benarkah?" ada ketidakyakinan samar yang bocor dari nada suara Taehyung.

"Ya," Jungkook merubah posisi berbaringnya sehingga mata hitamnya sejajar dengan mata hazelnut Taehyung. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tidak kunjung didapatkan, "Kenapa kau meragukanku?" dia bertanya sembari menarik tubuh sang kekasih mendekat. Kemudian memeluknya dengan satu tangan—sementara tangan yang lain menelusup di bawah leher si pirang.

Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang sebelum Taehyung menjawab, "Karena kau lupa menjemputku siang tadi dan tidak bisa dihubungi," suaranya hampir terdengar berbisik dan tubuhnya menegang.

Jungkook mendesah pelan. Mengelus punggung kecil sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya, "Maaf sayang," dia mengecup puncak kepala si pirang berulang kali, "Aku diseret paksa Mingyu mencari peralatan klub dan kami lupa mengisi penuh daya ponsel sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubungimu,"

"Ya ya ya. Kau sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali," meskipun terdengar merajuk, Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook. Bahkan menekan dahi di dada bidang sang kekasih. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum _mint_ yang menenangkan, "Jangan berani mengulanginya,"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku berjanji."

Taehyung memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Jungkook. Kehangatan yang acap kali membuatnya ingin bertekuk lutut dan memberikan apa saja untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik si raven lembut, "Percayalah padaku,"

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, si pirang ingin mengangguk dan membalas ucapan sang kekasih dengan semangat. Menjelaskan betapa dia mencintainya. Namun pengetahuan memaksa Taehyung untuk bereaksi dalam batas normal, "Ya, Kookie,"

.

 _ **-from : Jeon Wonwoo-**_

 _ **Benar, si bodoh Mingyu bersamaku**_

 _ **Kami berdua sedang mencari pinjaman kostum kurcaci**_

 _ **Apa kau ingin titip sesuatu, Tae?**_ —pukul 13.07

.

* * *

 **END/?**

* * *

.

A/N :

Rencana awal saya pingin bikin kumpulan drabble (cerita 100 kata) tentang hubungan manis asem KookV. Tapi entah gimana malah bocor jadi lebih dari 300 kata (dan kepikiran dibikin multichap) #lol


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Believe © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – T– MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Jungkook mengganggu Taehyung yang tengah mencuci piring kotor dengan memeluk longgar pinggangnya dan meletakan dagu di atas bahu kirinya.

"Menyingkir Kook,"

"Berikan dulu morning kissku," tawar Jungkook dilanjutkan dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tidak." Putus Taehyung cepat selagi membilas busa sabun.

Jungkook mengecup lembut leher si pirang, membuat yang bersangkutan berjengit kaget atas serangan tiba-tiba itu, "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" bisik Jungkook selagi melancarkan kecupan kupu-kupu berulang kali di leher sang kekasih untuk memancing reaksi lainnya.

Alih-alih menjawab langsung, Taehyung justru mencipratkan air ke wajah Jungkook. Mengakibatkan umpatan singkat dari mulut kotor si raven.

"Pergi sana."

"Kejam sekali," Jungkook mengeratkan pelukan lalu mendorong maju Taehyung sehingga pemuda yang lebih pendek dua senti terjebak di antara bak cuci piring dan tubuhnya. Seolah tidak memberikan akses bagi Taehyung untuk melarikan diri selagi dia memberikan pembelaan, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, mentraktir pizza, dan menemanimu semalaman,"

Dengusan sombong terdengar jelas dari arah si pirang, "Aku sudah kebal dengan semua sogokanmu, Kook," ucapnya bangga sembari mematikan keran lalu secara main-main mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Jungkook. "Demi Tuhan, menyingkir seka—"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Itu suara ponsel Jungkook.

"...rang,"

Dalam satu kedipan, Taehyung mencelos kehilangan satu tangan Jungkook di pinggangnya dan dagu tajam di bahu kirinya. Kemudian dia merasakan lonjakan amarah begitu sudut matanya menangkap gerakan cepat Jungkook dalam menyembunyikan layar ponsel dari jangkauan pengelihatannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Taehyung tanpa minat. Terlampau yakin Jungkook akan memberikan jawaban palsu. Seperti yang biasa si raven lakukan seminggu belakangan.

"Mingyu." Jungkook menghela nafas pendek kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung, "Dia memintaku bertemu siang ini untuk membahas beberapa hal penting tentang naskah," ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Taehyung dapat mendengar keraguan samar dalam suara Jungkook. Namun ini terlalu pagi bagi si pirang untuk menarik benang pertengkaran dengan sang kekasih. Jadi, Taehyung mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk menjawab riang pertanyaan Jungkook, "Tentu saja!"

Jungkook mencuri satu ciuman cepat dari bibir Taehyung, "Terimakasih, sayang," ucapnya senang sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

.

Sendirian di dapur yang sepi, Taehyung tertawa tanpa nada. Mentertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri dan keberanian Jungkook untuk berbohong tepat di telinganya.

.

 ** _-from : Jimin-_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kencan kita hari ini Kookie~_**

 ** _Jangan sampai terlambat!_**

 ** _Love U, xoxo_** —pukul 09.13

.

.

 **END/?**

.

.

A/N :

Entah kenapa saya kesel sendiri sama Jungkook waktu nulis cerita ini #sad

.

 **OMAKE**

.

"Hyung," panggil namja _blonde_ setengah berbisik, "Kurasa aku melihat Jungkook mencium seorang yeoja cantik," suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan ragu, " _Tepat di bibir,_ "

Dengusan malas terdengar dari namja di sampingnya yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Park Jimin,"

Namja yang dipanggil Jimin merengut, "Aish, coba lihat dulu," ucapnya sembari menjepit dagu namja yang lebih tua dan mengarahkannya ke seberang jalan, "Bagaimana?"

"Oh."

.


End file.
